


Brand New Spider Friends: What Happened Before - Wattpad

by reader1718



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718





	Brand New Spider Friends: What Happened Before - Wattpad

Brand New Spider Friends: What Happened Before  
  


Tony Wyzek was out walking with his friends one day when Bernardo Nunez and his Sharks—the rivals to Tony’s gang, the Jets—confronted them and challenged them to a fight. The Jets won, but the incident made Tony extremely angry. When he got home, his dad wanted to talk to him about it, and Tony reluctantly did, but got so angry that he started to feel hotter than usual. The knife in his hand felt funny, and the next thing Tony knew, it was a gooey mess in his hand. He looked up to find his father staring at him with an expression of mixed shock and horror. “You little freak! You ruined one of our best dinner knives and now we’re going to have to replace it! I’ll finish setting the table to make sure you don’t ruin any more silverware,” Jack Wyzek said coldly. “Jack, what is going on in here?” Linda Wyzek asked as she came into the kitchen to find her husband yelling at their son, who was standing there in shock, staring at his hands. “You see this? He did this with his bare hands,” Jack told her, showing her the melted remains of the knife. “I’m sure he didn’t mean to. That’s no reason to yell at him,” Linda admonished Jack. “He’s a freak Linda. He’s one of them. If he stays in this house, I won’t. He’s a danger to himself and everyone else. What if he gets upset about being punished for something? Is he gonna melt everything on the walls? Aren’t there schools for people like him? We’ll send him to that place… the Xavier Institute, wasn’t it? Then he’ll be their problem,” Jack said, not knowing that Tony could hear every word from where he was standing outside the door.

The grief stricken thirteen year old ran to his room, crying, unable to believe what his father was saying. Within just a few days, Tony was packed up and taken to the Xavier Institute. Linda had had no luck in convincing her husband to let Tony stay, so she reluctantly allowed the Institute people to take him. Jack didn’t even want to say goodbye to his son, but Linda gave Tony a long hug before she reluctantly left with Jack. Once his family left, Storm showed Tony to his room at the school. While he was still unpacking, a young girl with blond hair knocked on his door, introducing herself as Crystal Jensen. It turned out she had ice powers and also knew what it was like to be rejected by her parents. She told him her story. She had been fourteen years old when her powers first manifested. She’d been in a catfight with a few girls at her school because they’d all liked the same boy. Crystal had ended up quick-freezing them all during the fight, turning most of the kids who saw it against her. They had formed a mob and were about to have her arrested, when Professor Xavier stepped in and froze them, then erased all details of the incident from their minds. He then took Crystal home and explained things to her parents. They didn’t want her to leave, but knew that if she didn’t, she’d have to become the “family secret”, so they agreed to send her to the school to learn to control her powers and be with people who understood her. It wasn’t the same as outright rejection like Tony’s dad, but she still couldn’t go home. The next day, Tony attended classes with the other students at the Institute. They learned everything normal students learned in school, plus things that were unique to them, such as how to use and control their powers.

Soon Tony had settled into life at the school, going to classes, training in the Danger Room, and hanging out with the other students. It was a few weeks later that Tony finally got his codename after a session in the Danger Room—Blaze. He and Crystal, who had the codename Ice Princess, became even closer friends after that. They soon became inseparable and started teaming up on their own outside the school. The duo of Blaze and Ice Princess soon became very well known. The townspeople didn’t even seem to care that the two were mutants. Their fame grew and soon Tony felt they were ready to try living outside the Institute. Therefore, the next day he made a very big request to Professor Xavier. The next morning, Tony went to Professor Xavier in his office and asked to be allowed to try going to a normal high school instead of attending classes at the Institute since he could control his powers so well now. He then asked if maybe he and Crystal could both go instead of just him. The professor was somewhat reluctant to allow them to go, as he feared how the public would react if they were discovered as mutants. He finally allowed them to go on condition that they keep their mutant status a secret. They packed their things and departed the next morning. They settled down in an old place down by the docks so they could come and go unnoticed as Blaze and Ice Princess. The next day they got on the bus to Midtown High School, where they would meet a new friend who would change the course of their lives forever.


End file.
